


Baby, I'm The Best

by girloncaffeine



Series: The Diary of Yumichika Ayasegawa [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloncaffeine/pseuds/girloncaffeine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he entered my room, all I saw was a boy I would turn out to be if I stayed there, in the cruel streets. He had scars on his face and even tattoos on his cheeks. But that didn’t make him ugly, far from it. It made him somehow real, I knew that person has been through a lot in his life, that he had to suffer and fight in order to get here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm The Best

When he entered my room, all I saw was a boy I would turn out to be if I stayed there, in the cruel streets. He had scars on his face and even tattoos on his cheeks. But that didn’t make him ugly, far from it. It made him somehow real, I knew that person has been through a lot in his life, that he had to suffer and fight in order to get here.

He said he was a soldier and that I was a present from his comrades. I knew he couldn’t have afford me by himself. Guess I should have been flattered by the fact he’s chosen me instead of some girl.

“So, are you a virgin, or what…” I asked, because that was the impression I got from the way he was looking at me, all fired up and nervous, biting his lower lip.

“No…” he said shyly, as if he was embarrassed about the fact he’s already done it before. “I just haven’t done it with a... you.”

He motioned at me, unable to finish his sentence.

“With a man?”

“Um, that too, but what I meant is…”

“With a prostitute?” I helped him out, seeing how he was struggling.

He nodded silently.

“Come here, Shuuhei,” I encouraged him, “it’s not going to hurt. I’m gonna show you a good time.”

He indeed moved a few steps closer, so I could feel up his muscles. His hands were strong, but still stiff, I figured he needed some relaxing. I started undressing him, upon which he shivered and it wasn’t even that cold. I wondered if he was about to run away, deciding this was not something he wants, but he just stood in one place, waiting to be served by me.

I lowered myself, now kneeling before him and started tending to his member. It got up fairly quickly, one lick was enough to get it going. Soon, my mouth was filled with his heat. From the sounds he made up there, I knew I was doing it right. At the same time, I fingered myself, knowing I had to be prepared for what’s about to come and judging by his girth, my ass was in for a treat. Just when I was ready to give his balls some nibbling, he stopped me by moving my head away from his cock.

“I think I’m ready now,” he said and stooped down next to me.

I expected he’d want to get off once by my mouth so I was quite surprised by this.

“Strip!”

All of the sudden, he started taking control over our game, losing his façade of a scared boy. I must say there was something beautiful about the way he took over the situation, gaining power over me. There was no need for him to repeat it, I couldn’t wait to lose those restrains that were clothes.

“How do you want it?” I was on all fours, with my ass in the air. The hole was thoroughly prepared, twitching in anticipation already. I turned my head around, wanting to see his reaction to the sight before him.

“This is perfect,” he gasped and grabbed my cheeks, spreading them further apart and positioning himself in between them.

He thrust right in, while grabbing tightly onto me. He waited a moment to adjust himself and then proceeded to push in and out of me. The whole time, his hands were glued to my behind, rocking my hips so I could meet his thrusts on my own will and pacing. All I had to do was enjoy the pleasure I got from it, for he was the one doing all the work, moving the both of us in synch.

“Ugh, you’re too good,” he praised me while being balls deep in. It was always nice to be complimented in the middle of it. A satisfied customer could only benefit the business.

I knew I was giving him what girls couldn’t - with them, he probably had to be gentle and considering, with me, he could do whatever he wanted. It wasn’t that unusual for straight men to come to me once in a while just to let it all out and have a round of animalistic coupling, doing all those stuff they couldn’t get from women.

Besides, he could cum inside of me all he wanted, there was no fear I’d ever get pregnant. And so he did – he released all he had and still kept pounding hard, his hands now grabbing my shoulders. As he came down from his last wave of release, his body arched into mine. I could hear him panting in my ear and we both collapsed to the ground, fully exhausted.

“Wow,” he barely managed to say while catching his breath, “I guess it’s true what they say about you.”

“What do they say about me?” I was curious.

“That you’re the best.”

“Who told you that?”

“Everyone.”

“I guess it’s true then,” I could only agree with this statement. I’ve been with a whole bunch of guys, no wonder the word got around.

Looking at him and his perfectly toned body, I had the sudden urge of treating myself to another round of hot sex, so I straddled him unexpectedly.

“Whoa!”

“What, not up for it,” I pouted.

“No, it’s just… I thought one payment means one…round.”

“Nope. You pay by the hour.”

Since we still had another half an hour left, if not more, I decided to have my way with him. Customers like him were the best – young and potent, unlike those old wrinkled guys who could barely get it up. I genuinely enjoyed guys like Hisagi, because in the end, even though this was my job, I always enjoyed a good fuck. And he was about to get it. Again.

It didn’t take long for him to rise up again so I just had to sit on it and it was already deep inside, lubricated by the load he has previously left in me. I started jumping up and down his hard rod, throwing my head back and steadying myself by grabbing onto his calves.

I had moments like this, when my slutty side came out and I tried to get most of it. That feeling of his cock hitting right into my prostate was the best and I quickened my pace, trying to get it as many times as possible.

Hisagi’s eyes were closed and his mouth was half open, grunting loudly. I knew that after the experience I was giving him, there’s no way this was the last I see of him. I knew I had him in wrapped around my finger, that guy is going come back to me, crying for more. I just hope he’ll be able to afford it, ‘cause there’s only a number of times your military buddies will pay you an expensive treat such as me.

“Ngh!” Despite of cumming just minutes ago, he still had enough juice to fill me up to the brim. The look on his face was telling me he’s never done it like this before and in that moment, I knew I had him locked in.

“Next time you visit me, we’re gonna try out that thing written on your face,” I promised when seeing him out of that room.

He just nodded, confused, not mentioning the fact he didn’t have enough money in the first place.


End file.
